


Beachcomber's Amazing Jacuzzi

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: And other peace-loving spaced out Autobots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for speedwriting prompt "the Jacuzzi," and also dedicated to femme4jack for her birthday, for being such a great friend and inspiration <3</p><p>What did happen to the Golden Lagoon after the electrum had gone?</p><p>*Warings* None really, unless the fact alone of a load of Autobots on a natural high in close qurters in a warm bath should be warned for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beachcomber's Amazing Jacuzzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



The Jacuzzi had been Beachcomber’s idea.

The ex golden lagoon, once filled with smooth electrum, now bubbled softly, droplets flying up from the blue waters like silver gems  in the early morning sun. Elsewhere, mist hung in pockets, little animals scampering in the woods nearby. Insects buzzed and birds tweet tweeted happily as they swooped over the specially mineralised waters frothing around the collection of giant robots relaxing against its sides.

Beachcomber fed the last breakfast tidbits to the deer and squirrels under the rock hang. Too shy to approach the pool, they were nevertheless much happier now that all the shooting and bombs were long over and the bad robots had gone. Gratefully they nuzzled the large blue robot who had restored their home to what it had been before that terrible day.

His tasks complete, Beachcomber grabbed the package he’d been saving and sauntered towards the pool. How he loved these early morning communes with the universe! So happy was he that Hound, Seaspray, Trailbreaker, Perceptor, Jazz and  most of the Aerialbots and Protectobots – save a  petulant few - appreciated his efforts!

As he drew near,  Beachcomber’s  spark warmed at the peaceful vibrations emanating from the swirling depths, the sense of ‘one-ness.’ If only it were big enough to fit Optimus, Skyfire, and the Dinobots too!

At Beachcomber’s approach, his comrades stopped their gentle conversation and looked up. Blue optics sparkled happily, as there were greetings, the warm voices of welcome.  “Hey, how’re you doin?” “You ever gonna rest?” “Come on in!’

“If anyone deserves this, I’m sayin’ it’s ‘comber!” Hound laughed, and a soft cheering and chuckling sounded above the bubbling.  

As the blue mech lowered himself into the swirling depths, two turtles emerged from the grass nearby and dived in, enjoying the warm water, kept at just the right temperature for the robots to appreciate but organics to be comfortable in too.

Once inside, Beachcomber retrieved the package from the bank. “Little extra special treat for m’favourite bots!” he said. They all watched eagerly as he unwrapped about a dozen small glowing orbs. Then he threw them in the air, so that they landed with a soft ‘plop’ in the centre.  

Immediately, the waters turned many colours, a swirling mass of blues and purples. An _'awwwww'_ went up from the pool’s occupants as a sweet scent rose into the air. “Present from Wheeljack,” Beachcomber explained. "Managed to persuade him t’make somethin’ to bring everyone together, not blow everythin’ apart!”

Beachcomber leant back and inhaled the aroma, a sense of wellbeing filling his spark as the colours coalesced into a shade of iridescent indigo and the carefully made jets caressed his frames, cleansing his seams and cogs. He felt the turtles settle around his feet and smiled.

Whatever the damage, you could always make something good. The electrum fiasco, he decided, was the best thing that has happened yet on Earth.


End file.
